The Better Man
by FerrumVigro
Summary: Ten facts/moments in the life of Scorpius Malfoy. Very random.


_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or places or anything else you recognize, you know who does if you recognize them. Dont sue me-i'm not worth your trouble. :P_

_A/N: I like writing these things; so i write crap. I don't like this though-that doesnt make sense-, i'm not happy with it. I find it fluffy and...random. It's a pity too cause i like the title... I think Scorpius is cute and i didn't do a good job with him here. Soz Scor. And to you, im sorry, if you damage yourself while reading this._

_All grammer errors and such are not mine, they're my monkeys.--they're mine ._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy

1. He didn't say his first word until he was four. His mother and father had tried everything to get him to open his month and say the tiniest little thing; but he never spoke. They never got a peep out of him. He would just watch them with a smile whilst they spoke the simplest of words and pointed and encouraged him to do the same. He never did. The healers said there was nothing wrong with him; he was fine, perhaps a little shy, but fine.

"Come on, Scorpius. All I want is just one word. One little word." His father would say. Scorpius would say nothing and continue to stare. He would watch his father frown and sigh before leaving him to play.

His father would already be walking down the hallway by the time he opened his small month, so he never heard the small voice say,

"Da-ddy."

2. He got his first broom when he was five. He'd fly on it around the manor gardens during the day and sleep with it next to his bed at night. His father once told him he would be a great Quidditch player when he was older. But Scorpius never agreed; he didn't like Quidditch.

He just loved to fly with the wind on his face and sun on his back; he had no intension of playing Quidditch. When he told his father so, the man laughed.

He never understood why.

3. His parents were very important to him. He loved them and like any other son he wished to make them proud. But at times he hated his father; it was because of him and what he had done that people stared and whispered; it was because of him that people pointed and sneered. At times he disliked his mother; it was her fault that he had a name that people liked to make fun of, it was her mistake why he was laughed at and her error why he was shy and quiet for she had spoiled and cooed over him too much.

It was because of both of them why he had a hard time in the world when he left their protection and why he had to try so hard to do what others did so easily.

It was because of them that he was stronger than most his age: mentally, emotionally, magically and physically.

It was because of them that he was a better man.

And he loved both of them for it.

4. The Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw to the surprise of many.

But not to him, his mother had been a Ravenclaw and he wasn't naturally cunning like his father but clever like his mum. People seemed to warm up to him then, some of his new housemates even shook his hand and introduced themselves. He soon became comfortable with his blue and white crested robes and found it easy to keep up with the intelligent conversion that the Ravenclaw table supplied. When he wrote to his parents the day after, he told them he was proud to be in Ravenclaw and happy with how things were looking.

"Your father owes me ten Galleons then."

Was his reply.

5. To many Harry Potter was a hero; he had saved the wizarding world and for it he was respected and admired. The things he had done were legendary, the tales of his days at Hogwarts and childhood were told like fairy tales and he was thought of as an amazing man.

His son's had to live up to that. They were expected to do great things and to live up to their fathers' name and to do as he done. They were expected to do well. And Scorpius pitied them.

He pitied Albus Potter because the boy had the looks of his father so people expected him right away to act and behave like Harry Potter.

Scorpius pitied him because he understood exactly what that felt like. He had his fathers blond hair, grey eyes, tall frame and sharp features; people looked at him and saw Draco Malfoy, so they knew what was to be expected. He was a Death Eaters son, the son of a bastard who the wizarding world would like to see the back of; Scorpius was expected to act like his father had.

But apart from looks, he was nothing like his father. He was shy and never liked the attention of others, he kept himself to himself and never spoke out of turn, he never answered back in class or sneered or smirked; the teachers were constantly telling him to speak up when he answered at all and when he was happy he smiled, never smirked.

He had more of his mother in him.

He was not his father.

6. Theodore Nott had been one of the only friends that had stuck with his father throughout the war and life afterwards. They thought of one another as equals even though Theo was cleverer and Draco more cunning.

It was no surprise when Scorpius became close friends with Nott's son, Andrew. Andrew was in Slytherin like his mother and father, but that didn't stop him becoming friends with Scorpius. He had the wit and quick mind that Scorpius's father had and the cleverness of his own dad. Like Scorpius he liked to keep to himself and spent most of his time reading or studying and soon both boys thought of the other as their fathers thought of each other.

Scorpius got along with him like a brother and liked to think that like their fathers; they would stick together.

Andrew Nott was his equal, and he was very proud to say so.

7. Scorpius knew of his fathers past; he knew of the things he had done and hadn't, and of the choices he'd made and regretted. His father had sat him down when he was ten; saying he wanted to tell him why people didn't trust the name Malfoy and why they were judged and shunned. Scorpius had listened and asked and absorbed every word. Afterwards his father had sat silently whilst he had stared at the fire, musing silently over his father's mistakes.

In the end it was him who broke the silence.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"You were a stupid child."

He didn't know whether his father laughed or cried after that, but he was embraced all the same and his dad smiled at him afterwards.

8. He had his first crush when he was thirteen.

It was on Jessica Wood. She was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and during one of their practice sessions, he'd seen her for the first time on her broom shouting at the seeker for something he'd done wrong; he'd thought she looked amazing with her cheeks flushed and eyes blazing, her brown hair was blown around her face by the wind and Scorpius hadn't thought a girl could look so good.

He spent the last few months of term trying to talk to her but he could never find the courage.

Andrew tricked him one day and he found himself face to face with her for the first time.

"Can I help you? Your friend said you needed something?" He was going to kill Andrew; he was going to slowly and painfully kill the little bas-

Her voice was softer than he'd thought; it was sweet yet there was strength behind her words and he was reminded of his mother's stern yet tender tone.

"Well?"

Kill Nott. Kill Nott. Kill Nott. Kill Nott.

"Mmm…"

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you…that I…well, I…"

"You?"

"I've…I've…I have flew for years now and if I do say so myself, I'm quite good. So I was just wondering if…if you'd mind considering me for…seeker?"

He must thank his father for his Slytherin traits; the ability to lie his way out of any predicament was amazingly useful. Perhaps being the son of Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad.

"Oh! Really? Great, I thought I would regret kicking that great oaf McGoldrick off; he really was useless. Sure thing, this is great, can you make it out to the pitch during dinner? I'll take a look at you then and we'll see if Ravenclaw as a new seeker, eh?"

"Sure, thanks."

Thank Nott; buy him a pet dragon as a thank you gift. He's always talking about how cool it would be.

"Oh, wait, sorry. Matters; what's your name?"

And here comes the sneer and insult that follows the name Malfoy. She'll never look at him again, she'll hate him like the rest and…

"Scorpius Malfoy."

She didn't show any signs of disgust or hate, in fact she smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Jessica Wood, Scorpius. I'll be seeing you later."

After that he made sure of it.

He made the team and after two sessions he found himself on the Hogwarts Express going home.

When he told his father, over dinner, that he was on the Quidditch team and played seeker his father had smirked and asked,

"Who's the girl?"

He told him a respectable young pureblood woman who was also on the team. His mother laughed and his father smiled and said no more and Scorpius thought back to when he told his father he never wanted to play Quidditch; the man had laughed and he had wondered why.

Throughout the summer he cast his father strange looks and wondered how the hell had he known.

9. He was awarded Head Boy in his last year; a lot of people said he deserved it but he didn't think so. He was Quidditch Captain too and _that_ he deserved. He had played well in his four years as seeker and it was thanks to him that they had won the Quidditch Cup two years in a row.

His mother had cried when it was time for him to board the train at Platform 9/3 and his father had to pry her arms off him. And it was then, when his mother had calmed herself and his father stood in front of him, he recalled his first day at King's Cross Station. His father had kneeled down in front of him, to his eye level, grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze,

"You'll be good, won't you?"

_Yes, father._

"And remember what I said; stick up for yourself, keep your wand with you at all times, watch those around you carfully and don't draw the wrong type of attention to yourself, and always remember that we love you and we are always going to be here for you, Scorpius."

_I know, dad. I will be fine. I'll remember._

"Good. You're a good boy; you know that. You'll do well; you're a better man than me. "

Scorpius had always remembered those words; they had always been there, at the back of his mind. And now that this was the last time he would ever be seen off to Hogwarts by his parents, they came flooding back to him. On his first day and now his last. He had come along way from being that shy little boy who lived in his father's shadow; he was his own person now, people knew him from what he did.

His father didn't need to kneel anymore; he stood at his full height and looked his son in the eyes, he reached forward and grabbed his shoulder and smiled,

"You're a better man than I ever was and I'm proud of you. More than you'll ever know."

And just like the words he received all those years ago on his first day; Scorpius Malfoy remembered his words for a very long time.

10. After graduating from Hogwarts he worked along side his father at the Minstery for the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Three years after Hogwarts, during on of the Minstery's yearly balls he came across a familiar face. Six years had pasted since he'd last seen Jessica Wood, and if anything she had grown more beautiful.

Her cheeks were rosy while her skin was pale and her brown hair fell down her back in waves, her eyes still shone as they had when they had first won the Quidditch cup.

Scorpius watched her from across the room and remembered the first time he had seen her on her broom above the pitch. He remembered how he could never find the courage to speak to her and it was only because of Andrew that he did.

He watched her until she was asked to dance by a fellow he knew from pasting glances within the Minstery and then he looked away.

Later that night a scheming Andrew pushed him backwards while walking to the Floo Network; he ended up on top of Miss Wood in a heap on the floor.

He apologized, blushed and processed to ask her to dance. After recovering, she laughed and said yes and Andrew watched them with a smirk.

Stupid, scheming Slytherin.

On the day of his wedding, Scorpius Malfoy bought his Best Man a Hungarian Horntail; no one understood why.

* * *

_I find that last line fluffy..._

_Odd and random note: I read up on Theodore Nott and i find i really really like him; Draco thought of him as an equal-or along that line-and Theo was one of the Slytherins who kept to himself, he can see thestrals and was raised by his father-a death eater :D after his mother died. He's odd._

_I likees him._


End file.
